1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical transition device, and particularly to an electrical transition device having an improved LED positioning means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional electrical transition device 1 related to the present invention substantially includes a cover unit 11, a printed circuit board (PCB) 12 received in the cover unit 11 and electronic components 13 mounted on the PCB 12. Each electronic component 13 includes two electrode tails 131 for being soldered to the PCB 12. However, since the electrode tails 131 are thin and long, properly positioning and mounting the electronic components 13 become difficulty. The result may be that the electrode tails 131 are deformed or the electronic component 13 extend out of the shell 11.